


Pequeñito

by aribakemono



Series: Los cuentos de EXO [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Le gusta que sea pequeñito.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Los cuentos de EXO [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807069
Kudos: 4





	Pequeñito

Minseok es pequeñito, pequeñito y a Junmyeon le gusta así, mucho mejor que Yifan con sus casi dos metros de piernas y brazos, con él es todo muy largo e incómodo y a Junmyeon le gusta que Minseok encaje entre sus brazos, que él encaje entre los suyos siempre, cuando se duchan y no tiene que ponerse de puntillas para lavarle el pelo ni para besarle, y que su cintura quede justamente por donde debe quedar una cintura.

Le gusta que debajo de él no se vea casi ridículo por la diferencia de alturas, y que las piernas no se le vean imposiblemente largas cuando le cabalga hasta el cansancio, cuando Junmyeon le abre las piernas y se lo folla y a Minseok se le aguan los ojos de placer, le gusta cuando es Minseok quien le tiene atado y con los ojos vendados y Junmyeon nota una vibración extraña entre los muslos, que se los abre con una sola mano y la vibración está dentro, dentro y le vibra todo el cuerpo y Minseok le recorre el cuerpo con lentitud, las manitas pequeñas y diestras, no grandes, tan grandes que parecía que a Junmyeon se le acababa el cuerpo enseguida. Le gusta que sea pequeñito, que pueda girarle, notar que le muerde en la nuca cuando Junmyeon está distraído, leyendo o quizás cocinando. Le gusta que sea pequeñito, pequeñito.


End file.
